battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Medic
The Medic is one of playable kits in the games Battlefield 1942, Battlefield 2, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and ''its ''Vietnam expansion. Kit overview In all of the Battlefield games with a dedicated medic kit, the kit is intended to allow a player to restore the health of other players (and by default keep them alive). In the latter two games, they are also equipped with a set of shock paddles, or in the case of Battlefield: Bad Company 2''s Vietnam expansion, a syringe. Their overall armament varies per game and per faction, with the kit's first iteration serving with a sub machinegun, the second with an assault rifle, and the third version with a light machinegun. Battlefield 1942 The first iteration of the medic kit appears in ''Battlefield 1942. They are denoted on the battlefield by a red cross over a white circle on their helmet. They are each issued a submachine gun and handgun, both of which vary by team, but all of them are fundamentally identical. They are also equipped with several grenades and a combat knife. However, they are also equipped with a handheld medkit. By using the primary fire button they can heal themselves and other team mates. Unlike later versions of the medic, they cannot deploy a medkit on the ground for others to use. Battlefield 2 The Medic returns after an absence from Battlefield Vietnam. Unlike in Battlefield 1942, the Medic in Battlefield 2 isn't defined by any particular trait, and may easily be mistaken for an assault player. They are also armed very similarly to the assault kit, with the same assault rifle (which also has exactly the same stats as when in the hands of an assault), a handgun, and a knife. However, the medic has no access to a grenade launcher (instead having normal frag grenades), has less ammunition for their assault rifle, and also has no smoke grenades. They are also equipped with a medkit and a set of defibrillators. The medkit is mostly the same as in Battlefield 1942, but can be deployed, which heals one person instantly, but disappears after being used. The defibrillators allow the medic to instantly revive any fallen team-mate before they respawn. Gallery Armies us k7.jpg|The USMC Medic. armies_china_k7.jpg|The PLA Medic. armies_mec_k7.jpg|The MEC Medic. Armies euroforce k1.jpg|The EU Medic Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Medic kit in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is a combination of the Medic and Support classes from Battlefield 2. While retaining the defibrillator and medkits, the Medic class carries the light/medium machine guns the Support class used to have. The Medic kit is considered to be the most team-orientated of all the four kits in the game, as any Medic can keep players alive through healing, and revive any dead players if they are killed. Medics in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 have access to a range of seven light/medium machine guns, from the high-damage M60 to the high-accuracy MG36, as well as non-kit specific weapons, such as shotguns, giving them the combat role of a heavy support soldier. Some players, such as those starting the Medic kit or trying to go for higher ranks, use the Medic kit solely for the use of the heavy weapons, forgetting its primary role as a healer. However, if a player uses the Medic kit as intended, healing/reviving teammates, they can expect to earn large amounts of XP in any match. One notable downfall of the Medic kit is the lack of anti-vehicle weapons available, meaning a lone Medic would be unable to take on a larger vehicle such as a T-90 or an M1A2 Abrams without support from his/her team. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Medic from Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam with an M60]] In the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion, the Medic kit hardly changes from the kit in the main game, with the only major change being the replacement of the Defibrillators with a Syringe, although statistically this doesn't differ from the Defibrillators in the main game. The Medic kit also has access to three different weapons in the expansion: The M60, the RPK and the XM22, filling the positions of the M60, the XM8 LMG and the M249 SAW from the main game. Each weapon has its own characteristics, but all can prove valuable in intense firefights such as those on Cao Son Temple and Hill 137, where the nature of the terrain can be very beneficial to heavy weapons. Specializations The Medic kit receives two specializations that are unique to the Medic kit. More details can be found on their respective pages. *'Medkit Improved Range' - This specialisation is a unique Tier One specialization for the medic class, unlocked at 21000 EXP for the Medic kit. As the name implies, this specialisation increases the healing range for thrown Medic Kits. This allows players further away from the medikit to make use of a single health kit without needing to displace from any prepared positions or hiding spots. *'Medkit Improved Heal' - This specialisation is the unique Tier Two specialization for the Medic kit, unlocked at 12000 EXP for the Medic kit. As the name implies, this specialisation increases the rate the kits heal injured players, allowing players to regain health and get back to the fight faster than if a Medic had a different Tier Two specialisation. Battlefield Play4Free The Medic kit returns in Battlefield Play4Free almost identical to Bad Company 2. Its role is to support friendly soldiers with suppressive fire and heal and revive teammates. It is equipped with a light machine gun and Medkits; the Defibrillator and Front Line Flare are obtainable via Training customization. A good medic is typically found near the front lines, ready to assist his/her teammates. The medic also has the ability to deploy Front Line Flares which will cause nearby teammates to respawn near the flare's location. If used properly, the flare will allow your team to either infiltrate or otherwise overwhelm an objective. This sort of ability needs to be used with caution, though, as improper placement can lead to an entire team being spawn killed until the flare disappears. While the medic carries some of the heaviest infantry weapons in the game, most light machine guns prove to be unreliable in extremely close quarters with a few exceptions. Because of this, some medics tend to keep their distance and provide support to their allies who fare much better on the front lines. However, some medics have adopted a much more aggressive playstyle in which they take advantage of their healing capabilities and heavy weaponry in order to decimate enemy infantry. On the other hand, the medic faces a major disadvantage against vehicles. Even though the medic's primary weapons and grenades can potentially deal minor damage to tanks, he/she will almost always be trying to avoid contact with heavily armored threats. Inventory *Combat Knife *Pistol (M9 by default) *Light-machine gun (MG3 by default) / Shotgun *Frag Grenade (unlocked via training customization) *Medkit *Defibrillator (unlocked via training customization) *Front Line Flare (unlocked via training customization) Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Primary Weapons List Battlefield 1942 *M1A1 Thompson Submachine Gun *Sten Submachine Gun *MP18 *MP40 Battlefield 2 *M16A2 (USMC default) *AK-47 (PLA default) *AK-101 (MEC default) *L85A1 (1st tier unlock) *G36E (2nd tier unlock) *FAMAS (EU default) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *PKM *M249 SAW *Type 88 LMG *M60 Machine Gun *XM8 LMG *MG36 *MG3 Machine Gun Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *M60 *RPK *XM22 Battlefield Play4Free *MG3 *PKM Veteran Elite *M60 Veteran Elite *M249 Holosight *MG36 *M240 *QJY-88 Inventory Battlefield 1942 *Combat Knife *Pistol (varies by team) *Submachine Gun (varies by team) *Frag Grenades x3 *Medkit Battlefield 2 * Combat Knife * Pistol (varies by team) * Assault Rifle (also varies by team) * M67 Frag Grenades x4 * Medic Kits (Infinite, replenishes over time) * Defibrillator (Require to recharge after use) Battlefield: Bad Company 2 * Pistol/Tracer Dart (of choice when unlocked) * Light Machine-gun (of choice when unlocked, can be swapped with unlocked weapons for all kits) * Frag Grenade x1 (can be increased with specializations) * Medkits (Infinite use when unlocked, 1 deployable at a time, requires replenishing after use) * Defibrillator (Infinite use when unlocked, requires recharging after use) Trivia *If there had been a Bolivian Militia faction been playable in Bad Company 2 multiplayer, their Medic would have resembled the American Medic character, with a large pack, as can be seen during the singleplayer campaign. Also, they would have worn the cowboy hats from singleplayer, the cause of a few jibes from Sweetwater during Upriver. *In the Battefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam TGS 2010 trailer, the US Army Medic dosn't have his backpack and the NVA Medic is using a AK-47. *The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam US Army medic wears the ace of spades card also known as the "death card". *The Russian Medic's red beret signifies that he is of the Police Spetsnaz. *In Bad Company 2 Vietnam the US Medic is one of the four African-Americans in the Bad Company series with the other three being Redford, the base game US Engineer, and the Bad Company US Demolition de:Sanitäter ru:Медик Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Character classes Category:Classes of Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 1942 Category:Battlefield Play4Free Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2